Little Dove
by VoidStilinski
Summary: "The Nogitsune is the most peculiar villain. If you didn't know better you could swear you saw some kind of complicated emotional battle going on behind those borrowed eyes..." Void!Stiles Goes missing, the pack finds more than what they bargained for. Nogitsune X Reader, Stiles X Reader


**Okay, so new fandom, new fic, new will to actually finish this darn thing. Before you read, this is set around the end of season 3b, before the Nogitsune and Stiles split bodies, I feel like Void!Stiles didn't get enough time to shine onscreen so maybe I could breath a little life into him through fanfiction- from the point of you of You! *Y/N* of course. Enjoy xx  
Y/N = YOUR NAME**

"Stiles?" You whisper into the darkness of the institute basement.

"Stiles, are you in here?" You dare to raise your voice this time.

You can't see anything down here now though. There's nothing to signify he is here with you, _not even a heartbeat_ , not even the calming drawl of stiles's breath. You wouldn't really be able to hear over the loud thrumming of your heart anyway.

Your supernatural abilities seem to have faded in the dark down here. The black abyss is sucking away your power. Tendrils of shadows curl up and smoke around your feet. It's like they are desperately trying to cling to you, trying to caress your skin and drain you of light too.

You step forward into the shadows and the tedrils retreat.

"Stiles." You growl, but your voice seems to catch in your throat and it chokes off at the end.

There is a silence. A painful one, _Silence screams louder than words_ your mother used to say... Oh how accurate it is here.

And then a cough.

You step forward again, faster this time, with a sudden purpose. You want to leap into the noise.

"Y/N." You hear a groan. It's throaty and dry, a peculiar mix of nails on a blackboard and the sweetness of summer rain.

One more step now and you are here, standing in front of him- Stiles. With his baseball bat in hand. He still feels like the boy you knew as a kid, he's got the same aura. The same playful touch that no amount of sleep deprivation can kill. But his body is warped. It's pale and sickly. His skin pulls back tightly against his bones, like thin sheets of paper. The veins on his arms nearly glow blue and the bags under his eyes are deeper than the ocean. Without another word you pull him into your arms-gingerly. Still afraid you might hurt him. Your fingers wrap around his arm, and even with the cold down here you can feel a warmth inside him. And he grabs your arm too, a tear running down his pink-tinged cheek, blushed with the cold. You pull him into a hug but theres something about the way that he moves into it, something about the way he grips you back, with too much force for a sick man to hold. With to much hunger for Stiles to possess.

And you push him away without a second thought.

"Nogitsune." You seeth, teeth baring like a rabid wolf, Scott would be proud. Your eyes glow with malevolence and hate but Stil-The Nogitsune just smiles back at you. The problem is he stares back at you with those big brown eyes.

He stares like Stiles would stare, with his head slightly bowed down, and his eyes opened too wide. He's got the mannerisms down pat and it bloody terrifies you that you couldn't recognise him sooner.

"You..." He croaks, with the voice of a broken angel, "You are a smart one."

His lips quirk upwards into a broader grin.

"I like you, little dove." He laughs touching a hand to your face. You're frozen in the spot. Suddenly it's like the cold has reached you. You're unmoveable, like you've been frozen in ice, stuck for hundreds of years.

But where his hand hits your cheek you feel a warmth.

And suddenly you're glad you can't move right now, because you fear you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from moving into his hand.

"The others can't feel it, they can't sense my power... but you can... can't you, little dove?" Looking into his eyes as he whispers to you is one of the worse mistakes you ever made. In them you swear you can see Stiles, screaming for help, for freedom.

You try to speak, but your lips are frozen too. He removes his hand from your cheek and you feel like you might whimper.

So you growl at him instead.

He just chuckles, his voice is clearing up now. It runs like a body of water off a canyon, hits you like the water hits the drop at the bottom. The only difference is beautiful waterfall's sparkle more in the sun but he remains strong in the dark.

He raises a pale hand and clicks his fingers. You find your head is moveable.

"Speak, my dove."

You spit instead. On him, and you laugh as it lands next to his mouth. Your laugh is far less beautiful than his. But instead filled with a dry torment.

You expect him to hit you, you expect to be scolded or hurt or somehow threatened. But he simply wipes it away with his right hand and clicks his fingers again with his left. "I said SPEAK." He says, with some sort of magic laced through his words.

You try to fight against it but you crumble.

"It's less of a power I feel. It's more of an unstoppable hunger to power. Stiles is too sweet for that kind of lust." You bark out against your will. The words tumble without emotion or rhythm and your are left growling out at him again.

"Too weak." He corrects you. His voice is even clearer now, the clearest thing you've ever heard. So real you can almost feelit. There something about him, something about how he's so there, so detailed, it's like you'd been living your life in 740pbut someones shown you HD. You struggle against his magical restraints in the silence, you know you need to say somethingto keep him busy.

"He was the strongest person I knew." You hiss, your body aches with the need to reach out and attack him. To drain him of all that magic and ego.

"Ah, but you're stronger aren't you. Not just because of your powers. You've been stronger than him since you were babys in a sandbox. You had a strong will and an insatiable hunger to power. You were smart, you were a trickster."

He looks over your body letting out a sigh. He thinks you're like him. You struggle harder. All you need in that instant is to rip his face off.

He must have a lot of magic, you'd never heard of someone being able to stop others body's from moving. It didn't even seem possible.

Not. Possible.

Almost, Unreal... like a dream.

"Show me your hands." You hiss at the beast in front of you. "SHOW THEM TO ME."

The Nogitsune just laughed. "Clever little dove, clever like a fox."

It's only then that you wake up.

 **Please comment or follow if you're into this story idk, drop down some opinions below?**


End file.
